Yankee!
by Renai28
Summary: Konoha Standar High School! sekolah yankee terkuat. Naruto adalah Yankee terkuat sekaligus pimpinan disana, sedangkan Hinata murid baru yang berusaha menjadi siswi yang teladan. Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya?


Chapter 1

KSHS (Konoha Standar High School) adalah sekolah yanke yang berada didaerah Konoha, merupakan salah satu daerah terbesar dikota Konoha. Sekolah ini terkenal sampai ke seluruh pelosok Jepang karena hampir setiap hari pasti selalu ada tawuran dan perkelahian antara geng / kelompok yang semuanya beranggotakan murid KSHS.

Penjelasan diatas itu hanya dilihat secara kasat mata, karena sebenarnya yang terjadi di KSHS itu sangatlah rumit. Semuanya seperti sudah terorganisir dengan sempurna. Bahkan, kepala sekolah dan juga sensei disekolah tersebut tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Di sekolah tersebut terdapat puluhan kelompok yang mulai terdiri dari kelas 1, kelas 2 dan kelas 3. Dan semua kelompok tersebut memiliki satu tujuan, yaitu untuk menguasai KSHS dan juga Konoha.

Hari ini adalah penerimaan siswa-siswi baru di KSHS dan semua siswa tersebut dikumpulkan di aula sekolah untuk mendengarkan ucapan selamat dari kepala sekolah.

"Aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua, karena sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari KSHS" Ucap kepala sekolah yang tidak lain adalah Jiraiya.

Dan tidak lama setelah tuan Jiraiya menyampaikan ucapan selamat kepada para murid baru, datanglah salah satu sensei KSHS yang bernama Ebisu, ia kemudian mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan pada Jiraiya.

"Maaf mengganggu Jiraiya-sama tapi diluar ada Yakuza yang datang kemari, dan sepertinya mereka sedang marah" Ucap Ebisu-sensei dengan ketakutan yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya

Dan tepat saat Jiraiya ingin meminta izin kepada para murid baru tersebut, mereka semua langsung berkelahi satu sama lain tanpa ada yang tahu penyebabnya sehingga kini keributan besar pun tejadi. Sedangkan Jiraiya dan Ebisu-sensei hanya sweetdrop melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Sepertinya mereka memiliki semangat yang luar biasa" Ucap Ebisu-sensei masih sweetdrop

"Ya, kau benar" Tanggap Jiraiya yang masih sweetdrop juga

 _Dari sisi lain._

"Burung berjuang untuk mengeluarkan telur, Telur itu adalah dunia, jika ingin dilahirkan kembali, harus menghancurkan dunia itu dulu." Kata Ryuzetsu mengucapkan kembali kata kata dari Novel yang ia baca.

"Kau seperti Hermann Hesse" Ujar Yukimi berdiri disampingnya.

"Itu mengapa aku berkelahi. Ini baru permulaan" Nada bicara Ryuzetsu berubah menjadi dingin.

"Aku akan berjalan di jalanku sendiri. Tapi kau berbeda One-chan kau seperti pahlawan," PujiYukimi kepada kakaknya.

"Kau juga seperti Hesse nerd" Puji balik Ryuzetsu pada adiknya. Mereka berdua adalah Fishing Sister (Suka Memancing Emosi Lawan, Siswi yankee KSHS angkatan ke-2 Sifat kedua bersaudara ini sangat licik. Mereka yang terkuat di kelas dua dan bergabung dengan perkumpulan yang di pimpin oleh Shion, mereka juga persekutuan dari Team Piret.)

 _Sementara ditempat lain_

Di kelas, pak guru sedang menjelaskan bagaimana menjumlahkan pecahan, Pak guru ngoceh menjelaskan ini dan itu, ia lalu berbalik ke siswi – siswinya dan hanya berkata "well..ini sepertinya tidak berguna". Yup! Siswi di kelasnya hanya duduk seenak dengkulnya, main mahjong, menelpon dan yang lebih parah... memanggang daging!

Sekumpulan siswa berseragam hijau duduk mengelilingi sebuah tungku dan menyantap daging panggang mereka, mereka adalah "Piret", dinamakan Piret karena mereka merasa lebih hebat dari team Doragon! (mereka berinsiatif bahwa kekuatan Doragon dan mereka sebanding, mereka merupakan Siswi senior kelas tiga. Sangat suka berkumpul dan memanggang dalaman sapi, mereka memang terkuat di angkatan ke-3, tapi sebenarnya mereka sudah dikalahkan dua kali yaitu dengan Doragon dan Shion. Karena merasa ingin membalaskan dendam mereka yang ingin menuju puncak, Piret memilih untuk bergabung dengan Shion)

Mereka memanggang daging sapi sambil bercerita kalau sekolah kita akan ada siswa Transfer, yang jadi masalah sekolah mereka adalah ia akan menjadi ancaman karena sangat kuat. "Baru!" Seru Matsuri.(Bakane sangat ceroboh)

"Yah, dia dari StunaGakuen, bisa jadi dia mata - mata kacangan?" Ujar Karin mengejek ( ).

"Aku kira bahkan ia tidak memakai seragam sekolah KSHS ?" Tambah Sarah (Siluet).

"Ia pernah melawan 15 orang, bukan." Ujar Matsuri.

"ia menendang pantat semua orang yang berdiri di jalan ketika ia sedang di sekolah terakhirnya" Kata Karin. "ia bahkan di takuti kakaknya sendiri" lanjut nya.

"Benar - benar begitu kuat!" seru Sarah bergidik ngeri.

Semua member team penasaran dengan para siswa pindahan, terlebih ada legenda kalau ia salah satu orang yang sulit dikalahkan dan bisa jadi menguasai Konoha Senior High School.

"Haku-san..bisakah kamu menyelesaikan contoh soal ini?" pak guru mencoba merusak suasana. Haku yang kesal menatapnya tajam (Leader) lalu berdiri dan mengambil usus sapi panggang. Ia menghampiri gurunya dan sok manja berkata "sensei.. AaaaaAAAAaaa" dan menyuapi gurunya.

Plakk!cessss! Haku lalu menyulut daging itu ke jidat gurunya "pak guru tidak lihat? Kami sedang memanggang daging!" Seluruh kelas tertawa dan pak guru pasrah "maaf".

"Kakak yang di dalam panci sudah matang!" Tawar Matsuri pada seorang wanita berambut pirang, "oh sudah lama sekali ya.." Kata Shion

(Shion adalah miko, Salah satu siswi di KSHS yang pernah mengalahkan salah satu anggota Heavenly Doragon saat ia menduduki kelas satu, Lalu banyak dorongan dari siswi lain yang ingin membantunya merebut posisi puncak dari Heavenly Doragon. Shion Siswi angkatan ke 2, dalam sejarah KSHS Shion menduduki peringat yang masih belum dideteksi karena saat melawan Heavenly Doragon, hanya Tenten saja yang baru ia jatuhkan dan masih ada 3 Ratu Doragon lagi yang menjadi target selanjutnya Tapi karena ia di skorsing (jadi tujuan harus ditunda) gadis itu berjalan mendekati Piret lalu menarik salah satu bangku untuk ia duduki.

"Berapa lama lagi skorsingmu!" Tanya Sarah yang masih sibuk menyatap makanannya. "Satu bulan!" Jawab Shion dengan tenang. "Lama Sekali!" Teriak Team Piret terkejut. "Lalu kapan kau akan pergi!" Tanya Karin. "Mungkin besok lusa.."

KRRRRIIIING!

Tepat pada siang hari dengan cuaca yang mendung seperti akan turun hujan, empat pemuda terlihat diatap gedung sekolah KSHS, mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sai. Kelompok dari kelas 3 yang memiliki kekuasaan terbesar di KSHS yang dikenal sebagai team "Bounds".

"Kupikir kemarin kau akan membutuhkan bantuan kami" Ucap salah seorang dari keempat pemuda tersebut yang bernama Sasuke (siswa penguasa KSHS paling cool dan dingin.)

"Tidak perlu, lagipula masalahnya hanya salah paham saja" Balas Naruto dengan masih tetap bersandar pada pagar pembatas (Dewa Moster dari KSHS, ia merupakan yang tertangguh)

"Daripada kalian berdua berbicara seperti orang yang sedang pacaran saja. Lebih baik ayo segera makan" Tegur Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke.(member KSHS yang malas tapi terkenal dengan kepintarannya)

Kemudian Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru pergi ke arah tempat makanan tersebut berada. Tapi naas sekali, hampir semua makanan dan minuman habis dan yang tersisa hanya sampahnya saja. Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun hanya ber-sweetdrop ria melihat kejadian tersebut. Sedangkan Sai sang tersangka hanya cuek saja.

"Kenapa kalian bengong seperti itu? Salah sendiri kenapa tidak makan" Ucap Sai masih mengunyah makanannya.(Member KSHS paling emosional)

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu menghabiskan semua makanan dan minuman dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang mungkin sekarang sedang kelaparan.

Sementara tepatnya di markas Yankee siswi di sebelah utara, di dalamnya terdapat empat orang penghuni tetapnya yang sedang mengawasi yankee lainnya dari dalam ruangan. Heavenly Doragon Club dari kelas 3 yang merupakan penguasa terkuat diantara siswi yanke lainnya.

"Aku ingin tahu apa Para Siswa itu layak jadi anggota KSHS?" ucap salah seorang dari mereka gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura (Vice Boss)

"Mereka semua Siswa KSHS baru, maka apa yang kita takutkan, bukan?" Sahut Ino yang masih tetap sibuk menghias wajahnya dengan make up (Idol Girl)

"Ini akan menyenangkan!" Kata Temari memandang Tenten yang masih sibuk dengan bulu ditangannya.(Another)

"Nee.. mungkin mereka akan datang menemui kita. Sulit untuk mengetahui masa depan dengan pasti, bukan?" tanya Tenten mengeluh dengan tatapan sendu. (Fons)

 **End Member Kshs.**

Dipagi hari terlihat tiga pemuda yang memakai seragam KSHS tergeletak tak berdaya dihalaman depan sekolah tersebut. Mereka adalah Sora, Kiba, dan Shino yang merupakan kelompok _Tokaji_ yang menguasai kelas 2 di KSHS. Keadaan mereka tidak bisa dibilang baik, Sora yang merupakan ketua dari kelompok tersebut mendapatkan luka yang parah. Darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya akibat dihantam tongkat baseball, begitu pun kini mulutnya yang bersimbah darah karena terkena pukulan telak ditubuhnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sora, Kiba juga mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah dikaki dan lengan kanannya, ia tidak bisa berdiri karena mendapat hantaman yang cukup keras dikakinya dan tangan kanannya robek akibat terkena sabetan benda tajam. Sedangkan Shino, keadaannya sama dengan dengan Sora, darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya dengan mulut yang juga bersimbah darah.

Tidak ada satu pun murid KSHS lain yang menolong mereka bertiga karena apa pun yang terjadi pada suatu kelompok, merupakan tanggung jawab kelompok itu sendiri dan itu sudah menjadi komitmen bagi setiap kelompok di KSHS. Dan sekarang yang terlihat adalah murid-murid KSHS yang memperhatikan kejadian tersebut tanpa ada seorang pun yang berniat menolong mereka.

"Dasar bodoh" Gumam Neji (Persekutuan 'Bounds' memiliki sekitar 50 orang pengikut) yang merupakan penguasa kelas 3 di KSHS, ia melihat kejadian tersebut melalui jendela dilantai dua

Kini sang pelaku pemukulan tersebut langsung berjalan ke arah Sora dan mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Dengarkan aku brengsek, sekarang kelompokmu sudah jatuh ketanganku" Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sasori, kemudian ia melepaskan kerah baju Sora dan pergi begitu saja

"Kita pergi Deidara, hari ini sudah cukup" Tambah Sasori

"Baiklah, ayo semuanya" Balas Deidara yang mengomandoi sekitar 30 orang pengikut mereka

Akhirnya mereka semua pun pergi meniggalkan kelompok _Tokaji_ yang sudah tidak berdaya, tapi saat mereka hendak melewati gerbang KSHS. Muncullah seorang pria berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto melewati mereka begitu saja, seolah tidak terjadi apa pun.

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Naruto' Batin Neji yang kini berada ditengah kerumunan murid-murid yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Dan yang dilakukan Naruto hanya berjalan santai melewati mereka, begitu juga dengan Sasori, Deidara dan bawahan mereka. Sekilas Naruto melihat Sora yang akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri akibat luka yang diterimanya dan yang dilakukan olehnya hanya berjalan melewatinya begitu saja karena tujuannya sekarang adalah atap sekolah.

"Rupanya mereka datang untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaannya" Ucap Lee yang melihat semua kejadian tersebut sambil mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga melalui jendela kelasnya yang berada dilantai tiga. Rock Lee kelas 1-C yang memimpin oleh Seluruh angkatan 1 dan walau pun ia selalu kalah dalam setiap pertarungan melawan kelompok Bounds, tapi ia tidak pernah menyerah dan menolak untuk bergabung dengan mereka, sehingga para pengikutnya tetap setia dan tidak meninggalkannya

Sementara itu, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven diatap sekolah dengan tatapan dinginnya yang seolah mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yang ada dibawahnya.

"Mereka, dari kumpulan _GANTA_?" Ucap Sai yang berada dibelakang Sasuke

"Ya, dan tak kusangka mereka datang untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaannya" Balas Sasuke dengan _evil smile_ nya

"Apa perlu kuberi mereka pelajaran? Agar mereka tidak berbuat sewenang-wenang didaerah kekuasaan kita" Ucap Shikamaru

"Tidak usah. Lagipula aku yakin Naruto tidak akan mempermasalahkan tentang hal ini" Balas Sasuke masih melihat ke arah yang sama, namun bedanya sekarang kelompok _Tokaji_ tengah ditolong oleh murid kelas 1

"Pasti selalu ada hal menarik setiap harinya disekolah ini" Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang sedang berdiri tepat dibelakang ketiga patnernya itu

"Apa kau akan membiarkan hal ini Naruto" Tanya Sai

"Tentu saja tidak, siapa pun orang luar yang berani mencampuri urusan KSHS, ia akan berhadapan langsung denganku" Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Baguslah, karena saat ini tanganku sudah gatal ingin menghajar mereka semua" Seru Shikamaru dengan _evil smirk_ nya.

"Hoi.. Hoi.. apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya seseorang tiba tiba yang sudah berada tepat dibelakang ke empat pemuda itu.

"Hare.. Itu bukan urusan kalian.. lagi pula tumben sekali kalian datang kemari" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek ke empat orang siswi di hadapannya.

"ya.. kau memang benar itu bukan urusan kami, lagipula aku hanya bertanya" kata Ino mulai kesal dengan jawaban naruto.

"Sudahlah ino!" ucap Sai menyela perkelahian antara mulut mereka berdua.

"Baiklah" ucap ino mengalah.

"Sasuke-kun.. nanti malam kita jalan lagi, ya?"ujar Sakura yang sudah memeluk lengan sasuke dengan manja.

"hn.."

"Aku benci peraturan sekolah tentang pemisahan kelas laki-laki dan perempuan. jadinya aku jarang - jarang melihat mu disekolah" kata Sakura.

"Apakah kalian sudah mendengar kalau akan ada siswa Transfer? dan rumornya kalau siswa pindahan itu sulit untuk dikalahkan." kata temari.

"Ya, kami sudah mendengarnya, jika siswa itu memang kuat buakankah akan lebih menarik lagi." seru naruto bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"hm.. Mendokudasai!" gumam shikamaru malas.

TEET! bel pulang.

Naruto dan ketiga partnernya sekarang sudah berada didepan gerbang utama KSHS, Shikamaru lalu berjalan ke kiri sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai berjalan ke arah kanan. Saat ini Shikamaru tengah membawa 30 orang bawahannya dan yang menjadi tujuannya adalah mencari keberadaan dua siswa Suna High School yang tadi pagi berbuat keributan didaerah kekuasaan _KSHS_. Dan sepertinya ini merupakan hari keberuntungan Shikamaru karena ia melihat targetnya sedang berjalan tidak jauh darinya.

"Sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku" Ucap Shikamaru dengan seringai iblisnya, lalu berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua dari arah belakang

Karena merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, Sasori lalu menoleh ke belakang dan

"Hai"

"Kau kan. . ."

Sekarang Sasori dan Deidara berada dalam sebuah gang sepi yang cukup besar, mereka berdua babak belur karena menjadi korban pemukulan para bawahan Shikamaru. Walau pun tubuhnya penuh dengan luka tapi Sasori masih bisa berdiri, berbeda dengan Deidara yang sekarang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Jadi, ini adalah balas dendam" Ucap Sasori yang kemudian menertawakan orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya

"Aku tidak peduli kau akan menjatuhkan siapa, tapi ini adalah peringatan untukmu karena telah berbuat keributan didaerah kekuasaan kami. Dan satu lagi, orang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa kecuali menjadi bawahan" Ucap Shikamaru lalu pergi dari tempat tersebut, dikuti bawahannya

Dan kemudian terlihat raut wajah Sasori mulai mengeras menandakan bahwa emosinya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"KURANG AJAR" Teriaknya.

 **(Ganta Room)**

Dalam perjalanan, terlihat raut kekesalan diwajah Hidan, ia seperti sedang menahan diri untuk tidak membantai para anak buahnya lagi. Bahkan, ketika sudah sampai di markas Shunah Emergency, kekesalannya masih belum hilang juga.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita menantang _Bound's_ , terlalu tanggung kalau hanya menantang kelompok _Tokaji_ saja?" Ujar Hidan penuh emosi kemudian merebahkan dirinya untuk duduk disofa yang sudah tersedia diruangan itu

"Dasar payah! Jika kita langsung menantang _Bound's_ , tentu saja kita akan kalah. Oleh karena itu, cara aman untuk meraih kemenangan adalah langsung menantang _Tokaji_. Lagipula musuh besar kita hanya _Bounds_ , bukan _Tokaji_. Dan jika kita berhasil mengalahkannya, maka kekuatan _KSHS_ hanya tinggal 75% saja" Jelas Kakuzu

"Lalu, kenapa tadi kita tidak langsung mengalahkan bocah Namikaze itu saja?" Ujar Hidan kedua kalinya

"Harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal serendah itu" Jawab Hayate yang dari tadi hanya diam saja

Memang, member Ganta yang satu ini terkenal pendiam, ia hanya akan berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang menurutnya penting saja dan untuk selebihnya, ia selalu menyerahkannya kepada partner-nya. Tapi dibalik sikapnya yang pendiam, ia adalah seorang yang sadis dan brutal, yang tidak akan membiarkan musuhnya bisa hidup bebas dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Jangan selalu pikirkan harga dirimu, Hayate! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mementingkan diri sendiri, karena kedua pilar Sasori dan Deidara kita telah dikalahkan oleh Nara Shikamaru" tegur Hidan memperingati.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera mengambil tindakan!" Seru Kakuzu yang muncul secara tiba tiba di belakang Hidan.

"Ya, kau benar.. Kita akan mencari Pilar lain untuk bergabung dan menghancurkan KSHS segera!" Sahut Hidan sedangkan Hayate menatapnya bingung.

"Pilar? Apa maksudmu, Aku tidak mengerti?" Tanya Hayate, sedangkan teman temannya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ah.. Hayate? masa kau tidak tahu apa yang kita bicarakan sedari tadi. Pilar yang kumaksud itu benteng untuk melindungi Ganta agar tidak hancur dengan serangan KSHS, mengerti.." Jelas Kakuzu.

"Oh.. Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan pilar itu?" Tanya Hayate kembali.

"Ini yang sedang kita bicarakan!" Seru Kakuzu dengan perempat kedut di dahinya menahan emosinya.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi.. pengganti pilarnya juga sudah ada!" Sela Hidan seraya bangun dari posisi duduknya "Dan kali ini kita boleh gagal lagi..?" Lanjutnya tersenyum licik.


End file.
